


Nightmares

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is having nightmares and Steve wants to be there for him and try to stop them from coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

They all started after the fight in New York against Loki, the nightmares, nothing was the same anymore. The nightmares got worse; Pepper was living with Tony at the time so she experienced a lot that happened first hand. The nightmares would get so bad that one time Tony’s suit had attacked pepper while he was tossing and turning in a cold sweat. Once that happened it was like Tony’s world came crashing down on him, his house was blown to pieces, the one person he wanted to protect got kidnapped, and he lost everything he ever made. Once he saved Pepper she told him she couldn’t take all of this anymore and just left him behind. This put Tony in a state of depression, he wouldn’t come out of his room, he refused to eat or drink anything, and he pushed aside his lab ignoring all of his projects he was working on. That’s when Steve came to the rescue, he comforted Tony for as long as it took to get him out of his depression, he hated seeing his best friend like this, mopping around the house not having the energy to do anything, losing all interest in what he does. Every night Tony would dream of Pepper leaving him, he’d always whimper in his sleep as if the dream was real itself. He’d wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming as he thrashed around in his bed. Steve would always be up when the nightmares happened, he’d have his sketch pad in hand drawing as he heard the screams echo through the tower. He’d run to Tony’s room and once he got there he’d find him on the floor with his hands in his hair pulling at it rocking back and forth on the floor. Steve would scoop Tony up and hold him until he calmed down; this had Tony and Steve develop feelings for each other. Tonight was a little different, instead of dreaming about Pepper the dreams were now about Steve leaving him. They were both sleeping in Tony’s bed, Tony curled up against Steve in his arms, and Steve was awoken abruptly when Tony jolted up out of Steve's arms. Tony landed on the floor hard; he brought his knees up to his chest and rocked back in forth. He was crying the tears were seeping through his fingers coming down fast. Tony took his face out of his hands and looked up at Steve on the bed, he looked scared and hurt. 

“D-Don’t leave me…Steve.” He whispered;seeing the hurt in Tony’s eyes Steve felt a pang in his heart, never in his life time would he ever leave Tony. He leaned over the bed picking up Tony and putting him back besides him wrapping his arms around the genius.

“Shh,” He said brushing away his bangs from his forehead.

“its ok Tony, I’m right here.” He said pulling him closer, Tony whimpered as he turned into Steve’s chest gripping the super soldier’s shirt so tight that his fists turned white.

“Steve…” He whispered again, this time Tony’s voice was shaky. Steve pulled the younger man closer to him till he could feel Tony against his body; he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll always be here Tony. I will never leave you like she did.” Tony looked up from his position, his eyes all red and puffy from the heavy crying.

“I-I need to tell you something.” Steve looked down into his brown eyes, searching them for the answer.

“What is it Tony?” Tony hesitated before he said it.

“I-I love you Steve.” Steve’s heart jumped in his chest, Tony yes Tony stark had said that he loved him, Steve Rogers. He laid down bringing Tony with him and whispered into Tony’s ear, “I love you Too Tony.” He planted a small soft kiss on Tony’s cheek. Finally a smile appeared on Tony’s lips; he nuzzled his face in Steves shoulder and was asleep in an instant. Steve smiled as he kissed Tony’s hair and closed his eyes gently rocking Tony to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue with this or keep it a short story? hmmmmm


End file.
